The Captain Of My Heart
by Windrises
Summary: Iona claims she's emotionless, but Gunzou knows she has human emotions, deep down. He tries to teach her more about human culture, but he accidentally flirts with her, which makes her experience emotions she didn't know she could have.
1. Human Emotions

Note: Aoki Hagane No Arpeggio: Aris Nova, also known as Arpeggio of Blue Steel is based on a manga written by Ark Performance and was done by the studio Sanzigen.

Captain Gunzou was the Captain of a very special ship. Gunzou was one of the first, to be the Captain of a ship, that had a mental model. A mental model was a ship, that had a human form. Gunzou's ship's mental model was known as Iona. Iona had the physical appearance and attire, of a young woman, despite being a part of the ship.

Although Iona was meant to be an emotionless part of the ship, she had started feeling the emotions, of a human. This was mostly due to Gunzou, who treated her like a real person and showed her the type of respect and gratitude, that a non-human thing wouldn't normally receive.

To Gunzou's surprise, Iona was able to separate herself from the ship. If she wanted to, she could jump off the ship, go on a trip, and return back, without any trouble. However, Iona's home was the ship and she spent most of her time there, due to knowing so little, about how humans act and what they do. Gunzou often tried to take Iona places, so she could learn more about human culture and start feeling like a real human. However, Iona was opposed to this idea, because she wasn't comfortable, when thinking about it. Besides, Iona knew she better be by the ship, at all times, because the ship would barely work, without her.

One day, Gunzou entered the ship. Nobody else was in there, aside from Iona. He stepped inside and started looking around. A few minutes later, he came across Iona, who was sitting down, with a blank expression on her face. Gunzou looked at her face, while not liking how blank it looked. Iona had made so much progress, at becoming more human, that Gunzou didn't want her to become more robotic. He gently rubbed her forehead, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Iona answered, "That is the type of question, that I don't know how to answer. After all, I'm not human, so I don't have the type of feelings, that your kind does. If you're asking how the ship is doing, everything's going okay. The systems and all the tools are still working, so you don't need to worry about that."

Gunzou replied, "The ship isn't my primary concern. You're the main thing, that's making me feel worried." Despite claiming to be emotionless, Iona felt moved, by Gunzou's concern. Gunzou noticed that, so he said, "You do have human emotions. You may feel robotic, but the fact you feel anything proves, that you're not a part of the ship. You're a part of my life."

Iona hugged Gunzou and said, "I'm so confused. I'm just supposed to follow your orders and be a part of this ship, nothing else. However, I feel the desire, to do so much more, than just serve the ship."

Gunzou put his hand on Iona's shoulder, while replying, "That's a good thing. Humans have more desires and wishes, than just fulfilling there jobs. They have other things in mind, like bonding with allies, traveling the world, and having fun. Iona, I know the real you. You're not a blank slate, who just goes on, without a thought in her head. You're thoughtful, smart, caring, and cute."

Iona asked, "Cute?"

A light blush came upon Gunzou's face, which made Iona smile. Gunzou tried to retain his dignity, while saying, "I only called you cute, so I could get a reaction out of you and prove you have human emotions."

Iona replied, "Admirable goal, but you think I'm cute, don't you?"

Gunzou responded, "I could never deny something, that I feel so strongly about."

A blush came upon Iona's face. She started getting a little nervous, while asking, "Why is my face getting redder?"

Gunzou answered, "It's nothing you should worry about. It's called a blush. It happens, when you have sweet emotions."

Iona asked, "What is sweetness?"

Gunzou answered, "It's something, that a lot of generous people have. If I may be so bold, I think you have plenty of sweetness in you, along with a lot of other positive emotions."

Iona turned around, while feeling confused. She stood around, while being deep in thought. She said, "Gunzou, I believe I do have emotions, after all. I don't know if they're the type of emotions, that would be called human emotions, but they're strong feelings."

Gunzou replied, "Iona, don't you see it? You hav emotions, human ones. You have more heartfelt, meaningful emotions, than I've ever had."

Iona shook her head and responded, "Don't say such things. You're underestimating yourself."

Gunzou replied, "You're the one, who's underestimating yourself. You're more amazing, than you could ever realize."

Another blush came upon Iona's face, while saying, "Oh no, Gunzou. These blushes keep coming."

Gunzou replied, "Blushes may be a bit embarrassing, but they show how powerful your emotions are. I want you to leave the ship, for a few days and travel around. I will accompany you, for a majority of the time."

Iona looked nervous, while responding, "I'm not so sure about. That seems like the type of thing, that could lead to trouble. After all, I'm not the type of person, who can fit in with others. I don't really socialize with real humans, other than you."

Gunzou replied, "Don't worry, Iona. You're always there for me, on my ship-related adventures and I plan on accompanying you, on this adventure."

Iona responded, "Thank you."

Gunzou and Iona left the ship and started traveling around the ship. Gunzou took Iona, to a fast food place, so he could show her the best of food.

After that, he took her to the theater, so she could see what movies are like. He choose a movie, that was advertised as an action film. Although the film had a few action scenes, it was mostly a romantic comedy. Gunzou wasn't expecting that and started becoming embarrassed. Iona looked at Gunzou and became amused, by how flustered he was.

While watching the film, Iona noticed the film's female and male leads often held hands. Iona didn't understand the purpose of that, so she quietly asked Gunzou about it. He whispered, "It's a comforting thing, that close people do."

Iona whispered, "Then may I hold your hand?"

Gunzou answered, "Sure." Iona started holding hands with Gunzou. Gunzou was only expecting Iona to hold his hands, for a few seconds. However, a few minutes later, she was still holding it. Gunzou whispered, "You can let go of my hand, if you want."

Iona whispered, "I don't want to let go." She paused and asked, "Do you want me, to give your hand a break?"

Gunzou answered, "Not really."

After the film was over, Gunzou and Iona walked out, while still holding hands. Gunzou said, "I enjoyed holding your hand, but it's been about an hour, so my hand is tired."

Iona let go of his hand and replied, "I'm sorry."

Gunzou responded, "You shouldn't apologize, because holding your hand was a nice feeling."

Iona looked around and saw several people, who appeared to be doing nothing, aside from gazing at the sky. Iona asked, "What are those people doing? It doesn't seem like they're doing anything."

Gunzou replied, "People often stand around and look at the sky."

Iona asked, "Why would they do that?"

Gunzou answered, "The sky is considered to be a beautiful sight, so people like to stare at it. It's the same type of purpose, that museums have."

Iona replied, "There doesn't seem to be anything worthwhile, from just standing around and looking at something, no matter how beautiful it looks."

Gunzou jokingly responded, "Then I guess I'll have to stop looking at you, despite how beautiful you look." Gunzou could hardly believe what he just said. He was intending, on showing Iona what human emotions are like and give her a good time. However, it appeared he was flirting with her, which made him feel ashamed and embarrassed.

Iona looked at him, while saying, "Gunzou, you seem to have feelings for me, don't you?"

Gunzou asked, "What are you talking about?"

Iona answered, "Even though I'm not human and don't know much about emotions, I have heard what attraction is about. Perhaps my judgement and thinking is poor and if that's the case, I do apologize. However, it appears you have an attraction, to me. Is my guess correct?"

Gunzou was having a difficult moment. He had been intending, on helping Iona sort out her feelings, but his feelings were starting to become a jumbled mess. He was struggling, to think of a proper answer. He and Iona had a complicated relationship, that was hard to explain. Iona was originally just supposed to be a part of Gunzou's ship, but she had become much more than that. She had become Gunzou's closest ally and someone he had a personal bond with. He stood around, for a few minutes, while being silent.

Iona said, "I've heard about these types of moments. When someone asks a difficult question and the other person takes several minutes, to answer, there's two possibilities: You're attracted to me, but feel too uncomfortable, to answer it or you don't have feelings for me, but you don't want to hurt the feelings, that I'm not sure if I have."

Gunzou replied, "Iona, I do feel an attraction, towards you. It's weird feeling and our bond is so hard to describe, but I'm completely confident, that you're dear to my heart."

Iona responded, "I felt unsure, if I had emotions, but because of you, I know I do. I don't know how to name or describe these emotions, but I know they're passionate and they're about you."

Gunzou said, "Iona, do you know what love is?"

Iona replied, "Love is the only emotion I know I have, because I love you."

Gunzou responded, "I love you too."

Iona said, "In the film we watched, when the main characters admitted their love, they did a form of embracing, known as a kiss. Should we kiss?"

Gunzou blushed, while replying, "You shouldn't listen to everything, that the movies tell you. After all, movies are very fictional and have a wild imagination. There are some movies, that shouldn't be imitated."

Iona responded, "You're pretty reluctant, when it comes to kissing, aren't you?"

Gunzou replied, "You could say that. I've never kissed a girl, to be honest."

Iona responded, "Neither have I, which is why this is the perfect moment." She imitated a scene, from the movie she had watched, by pulling Gunzou to her and kissing his lips. Gunzou tried to resist the kiss, but after it happened, he felt his heart warm up. Although Iona was supposed to be emotionless, she felt the same thing.

A few days later, Gunzou returned to the ship. He had been letting Iona stay at his house and sleep in his living room, during their brief break, from the ship. Iona was supposed to come back, so Gunzou could continue his work, as the Captain of the ship. This was the first time, that he had to wait for her. He stood around and got things ready, while his crew members started coming in.

After several minutes of waiting, So Oribe looked at Gunzou and asked, "Where's Iona?"

Gunzou said, "I had her take a brief break from the ship, for her own benefit."

So Oribe replied, "No disrespect is intended, Captain Gunzou, but I don't understand what that means."

Gunzou responded, "You see, even though Iona is the ship's mental model, she's become much more. She's developed emotions and has started becoming a true human."

Shizuka Hazumi said, "If you say so, but how come she isn't here?"

Gunzou replied, "Since Iona isn't familiar with a lot of human things, she probably doesn't understand time. I told her the day and time. She probably understood the day part, but I doubt she knows time."

So Oribe responded, "We're supposed to be going on a mission, Captain Gunzou. If we don't start the ship and start heading to our destination, we're going to be in trouble."

Kyohei Kashihara said, "If Iona doesn't come soon, we should leave without her."

Iori Watanuki frowned at Kyohei and asked, "How dumb are you?" Kyohei shrugged his shoulders, while Iori said, "Without Iona, the ship isn't going to work. Without her around, we'll get in a lot of trouble."

It was hard for Gunzou, to not be concerned. After all, he had been hired by Kamikage, who was well-intentioned man, but he often acted intimidating and cold, when he didn't get what he wanted. However, Gunzou tried to be brave and optimistic, while facing his crew and saying, "I think Iona will be arriving, in a few minutes."

Iona took such a long time, to come back to the ship, that the crew had enough time to watch a movie. After the movie was over, Iona went into the ship. She was wearing a blue dress and purple shoes. Her hair had been neatly combed and she had cherry blossom in her hair. She approached the crew, while having a bigger smile and more of an emotional appearance, than Gunzou and the crew were used to. She gently said, "Hi guys. It's good to see you."

Shizuka replied, "With all due respect, you're rather late."

Iona had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Kyohei looked ticked-off, while saying, "You're late. You barely know anything, about human culture, but you know how to inconvenience your crew. If you know how to feel any emotion, you should be feeling shame."

So Oribe looked at Kyohei and said, "You should be cutting her some slack. After all, she doesn't have the same knowledge, about how humans act, that we do."

Kyohei said, "She doesn't deserve to have that knowledge. She should be acting like an emotionless piece of machinery, but she sure can't accomplish that. She must be a defunct product or something."

Gunzou angrily replied, "You're speaking out of line, Kyohei."

Kyohei whined, You're complaining to me, because I got angry at a machine? Some boss you are."

Gunzou looked at Iona, who looked sad and guilty. He put his hand on her shoulder, while saying, "Things are going to be okay."

A few moments later, Kamikage appeared on the ship's monitor screen. Gunzou tried to look friendly, while saying, "Greetings."

Kamikage gave Gunzou a disapproving look, while asking, "How come the ship hasn't started sailing, Captain Gunzou?"

Gunzou explained, "There were a few problems, concerning getting Iona here, at the correct time. Due to her lack of understanding, about what time is, she came late. However, you don't need to worry about that. I know plenty of short cuts, which will get us to our destination, at the correct time."

Kamikage sighed and said, "You've been trying to teach Iona human emotions, haven't you? Iona's feelings are as empty and hollow, as any machine. You're wasting your time, but more importantly, you're wasting the military's time."

After Kamikage got off the monitor screen, Gunzou's friends started giving Iona dirty looks, especially Kyohei, who shook his fist at her. Iona started heading, to the ship's balcony.

Gunzou started walking to the balcony. He walked to Iona, who had a few tears coming down her eyes. It was the first time she had ever cried. Gunzou tried to make her feel better, by saying, "Everything's going to be okay."

Iona replied, "Yeah right. By trying to be a human, I wasn't only attempting a foolish goal, I was also inconveniencing everybody. I should stop trying to be a human. I should accept my role, as the ship's emotionless form."

Gunzou shook his head and responded, "You have more emotions and personality, than you realize and you benefit my life more, than you could ever imagine. Iona, you did come here late, which upset the crew, but it wasn't your fault. It was my own. This morning, I should of helped you get ready and have walked you to the ship. I guess I didn't feel the need to, because you seem so much like a human, it's easy to forget where you came from."

Iona replied, "But I came from the ship. I'm not a human, no matter you try to say or do."

Gunzou responded, "Maybe, but no matter what you tell me, I'll still think of you, as a human. In fact, I'll think of you, as the best human my eyes have ever laid on."

Iona had a happy tear come down her cheek, while saying, "You're the best Captain, but more importantly, you're the best human, that I've ever seen."

Gunzou replied, "Iona, by becoming a human, you're not just benefitting yourself. You're benefitting a part of me, that needed a lot of help."

Iona asked, "What am I helping you with?"

Gunzou answered, "You're helping me, when it comes to happiness. Happiness was a feeling, that I hadn't been feeling, until you came into my life. As you became more and more human, my happiness kept growing. Getting off the ship and spending personal time with you made me more happy, than anything ever has." Gunzou lovingly held hands with Iona, while saying, "I want you, to admit you're a human, deep down. Also, I want you, to become my girlfriend."

Iona blushed, while replying, "I accept both things, Gunzou." She and Gunzou kissed each other. Iona was born emotionless, but it no longer mattered, because she had become the most loving person, that Gunzou had ever met.


	2. A True Human

Captain Gunzou went back to his ship. He and his crew had been on land for half a week, because they had been collecting devices to use against any future enemies.

Gunzou returned before anybody else did. He worried about Iona, the ship's mental model and the one who controlled the ship. Although Iona wasn't technically a human she looked like one and Gunzou had been spending his free time teaching Iona about how to act more human.

Gunzou said, "I'm sorry that I've been gone for a few times. I've been collecting materials that we can use in case enemies attack."

Iona replied, "I missed you Captain."

Gunzou said, "Please call me by my real name."

Iona replied, "But it's disrespectful for a member of the crew to call the Captain by their real name."

Gunzou said, "You're not a member of the crew. You're something else."

Iona asked, "What am I?"

Gunzou moved around the ship while saying, "There's no proper way to word it. I wish that I could find the magical words to would you smile, but I can't."

Iona replied, "I respectfully disagree Gunzou. Before I met you I didn't smile even once. You taught me emotions and made me feel more real than I had ever been."

Gunzou spent a minute trying to think about what to say to Iona. He said, "You're my closest ally and the person I trust above anybody else."

Iona responded, "But I'm not a person."

Gunzou said, "You're a person to me."

Iona responded, "Wether or not someone is a person or not is an objective fact, not a subjective opinion."

Gunzou said, "You mean more to me than any person. If anybody else heard me say that they'd laugh."

Iona replied, "I wouldn't laugh at you unless you made a joke."

Gunzou asked, "How were you without me and the crew?"

Iona thought about it and said, "It wasn't a very good time. I was alone."

Gunzou looked ashamed of himself while saying, "I shouldn't of left you by yourself, but I didn't feel like I could take you with me because you're a mental model of my ship. Iona, may I ask you something?"

Iona answered, "Feel free to give me a question anytime."

Gunzou asked, "Have you ever felt the desire to be a fully real person? Do you want to live in a house instead of a ship?"

Iona answered, "Yes. I was indifferent to everything, until you taught me the magic of humanity."

Gunzou chuckled and said, "Humanity tends to be hit or miss."

Iona replied, "It's always a hit when it comes to you."

Gunzou asked, "What do you mean?"

Iona answered, "My life is better when you're around."

Gunzou said, "My life is better when I'm with you too."

Iona replied, "I feel weird."

Gunzou asked, "What's wrong?"

Iona answered, "I have a weird feeling going on in my heart?"

Gunzou asked, "Are you in pain?"

Iona said, "Even though it feels weird it I like it. I've heard of a saying about butterflies in the stomach. Although I've never had butterflies in me I feel like I have the metaphorical type of butterflies in me right now."

Gunzou facepalmed and said, "This isn't good."

Iona asked, "What's happening?"

Gunzou said, "I think you're developing feelings that mental models aren't supposed to have."

Iona replied, "Mental models aren't supposed to have any feelings other than being focused on the job. You're guilty of giving me feelings and I'm grateful for that Gunzou."

Gunzou stared at Iona for a long time. He was worried about what to tell her. He hadn't felt so confused about anything in a long time. Iona asked, "May I ask you a question Gunzou?"

Gunzou said, "Yes."

Iona asked, "Do you love me?"

Gunzou got wide eyed and said, "That's not a good thing to ask. I don't know how to answer that correctly."

Iona replied, "There's only two possible answers."

Gunzou said, "I'll give you a more detailed answer. Over the years I only had a small amount of family members and friends that I trusted and cared about. Allies came and went, but you've been my most loyal person ever since I met you. You're more human than anybody I've ever met and that's my objective fact for you."

Iona had never felt so many heartwarming emotions. She didn't waste time with a long speech. Instead of a speech she simply said, "I love you too Gunzou." Iona started kissing Gunzou.

So Oribe, one of Gunzou's crew members, arrived on the ship. He walked to the part of the ship that Gunzou and Iona were at. He saw Iona kissing Gunzou and said, "Um, I'm really sorry Captain."

Gunzou didn't know what to do. He was nervous and embarrassed. After Iona kissed Gunzou she passed out.

So Oribe asked, "Did you make her faint?"

Gunzou answered, "No." The ship started making noises.

So Oribe asked, "What's going on?"

Gunzou said, "I have to take Iona to the hospital. You're the temporary captain, until I come back."

So Oribe asked, "Why were you two kissing?"

Gunzou answered, "She kissed me. I can't talk about this now. I'm trusting you not to tell anybody about this."

So Oribe replied, "Okay, but I could an explanation sometime soon."

Instead of taking Iona to a regular hospital Gunzou took her to a doctor that has experience with ships and mental models. The doctor was having a slow day at work so he was a little excited when Gunzou came in with Iona. Gunzou said, "She badly needs your help."

The doctor asked, "Is she a person?"

Gunzou answered, "She's my ship's mental model."

The doctor replied, "How unique. What's going on?"

Gunzou said, "She suddenly past out. She's never done this before. She can usually stay awake twenty four hours a day. Do you know what's going on?"

The doctor replied, "I'll do some quick research. You can wait in the lobby."

Gunzou said, "Fine." Gunzou walked to the lobby and read some magazines.

An hour later the doctor went to the lobby and said, "I have big news."

Gunzou asked, "Is it good news or bad news?"

The doctor answered, "It could objectively be considered either one of those two things."

Gunzou said, "Tell me the news."

The doctor replied, "She's not a mental model anymore."

Gunzou nervously asked, "Is she broken?"

The doctor said, "It's better news than that. She's becoming a real human."

Gunzou asked, "What?"

The doctor answered, "You teaching her so much about human led to extremely weird results. She's the first mental model to ever gain human emotions, hobbies, and other stuff."

Gunzou said, "It appears I went too far when it came to making her act more like a human."

The doctor replied, "The reason she fell asleep is because she has to sleep as many hours a day as other people. She has to eat, drink, and everything else humans do."

Gunzou asked, "How could this happen?"

The doctor answered, "There's often been a theory that mental models could become one percent human if they forced themselves to learn everything there is about being human."

Gunzou asked, "Did Iona try to become human?"

The doctor said, "I believe so. What are you going to do about her?"

Gunzou said, "She's a real person so I'm going to treat her like one." Gunzou carried Iona back to the ship. Gunzou explained to So Oribe what happened.

So Oribe said, "That's insane."

Gunzou replied, "I agree."

So Oribe asked, "Will our ship still work?"

Gunzou said, "Yes, but the level of technology won't be as advanced and Iona won't be able to control the ship anymore."

So Oribe asked, "What will you do?"

Gunzou answered, "Give me a week to take care of this." Gunzou gently grabbed Iona and left.

When Iona woke up she was in Gunzou's house. It was a small, but nice and clean place. She asked, "What's going on?"

Gunzou answered, "Don't worry Iona." Gunzou handed Iona a cup of soda and said, "You'll have to about sixty four ounces of that stuff a day from now on."

Iona started drinking the soda and said, "I've never had a drink before."

Gunzou replied, "You're going to have your first attempt at eating after breakfast is ready."

Iona asked, "Where are we?"

Gunzou answered, "My house. Um, do you know about what happened?"

Iona said, "When I was sleeping I heard you screaming in a scared tone about how I became human."

Gunzou responded, "You're not a mental model anymore. You're as real as I am."

Iona said, "Thank goodness. However that means I won't be useful to you on the ship."

Gunzou replied, "The life of a ship captain is too risky. While you were asleep I scheduled a job interview as a lifeguard."

Iona said, "It's comforting to know that you'll be getting a safer job, but I don't know what I'll do or where I'll live."

Gunzou responded, "I want you to live with me."

Iona asked, "You gave up your ship captain job for me?"

Gunzou said, "You gave up being a mental model for me so what I did is hardly impressive."

Iona responded, "I'm grateful, but you've given me more than I deserve. I'm getting in the way of your life."

Gunzou said, "You're the one who makes my life better. I always want to be with you."

Iona asked, "Does that mean that you love me as much as I love you?"

Gunzou said, "I sure do." Gunzou and Iona kissed.

Iona responded, "I want a new answer to a question I asked you earlier: What am I?"

Gunzou said, "You're the most special woman in the world and the person I love the most."

Iona replied, "Thank you boyfriend."

Gunzou asked, "Aren't you rushing things?"

Iona said, "No."

Gunzou responded, "Okay girlfriend."

Iona smiled and said, "I agree to move in. I want to spend everyday with you. I've never been happier. This is the best day that I've ever had."

Gunzou responded, "This is the best day that I've ever had too." Although Gunzou lost his chances of ever being a captain again he was happy instead of mad. Thanks to Gunzou's sweetness Iona went from unemotional to one of the happiest women in the world.


	3. A Valentine Ship

Captain Gunzou was on his ship, along with his crew. They had been making progress, on their mission. Gunzou straightened his tie and started walking around the ship. He said, "We've been doing a good job. In fact, we're ahead of schedule. We should keep going, no stops."

Kyohei Kashihara was never one to be mature, so he said, "Hey, Valentine's Day is coming up and if you think that I'm going to skip out on that, you don't have common sense!"

Gunzou folded his arms and replied, "You're the one who doesn't have common sense. Skipping out on a day of work, because of Valentine's Day, is a waste of time."

Iori Watanuki said, "I hate to side against the Captain, but I'm afraid that Kyohei has a point."

Gunzou was shocked by what he was hearing. He had a confused look on his face, while asking, "You think that this Valentine's Day thing is important?"

Iori had a passionate look on her face while saying, "Of course I do. It's a day about expressing the deepest feelings of love."

Shizuka Hazumi replied, "I agree with that."

Gunzou looked around and saw that a majority of his crew cared about Valentine's Day. He didn't want him and his crew to get sidetracked, but he also didn't have the heart to keep them from celebrating Valentine's Day. He said, "Very well then. We can delay our ship work, so that you can have your Valentine's Day." The crew was pleasantly surprised by Gunzou's decision.

Gunzou drove the ship to land. Gunzou's crew members started getting off of the ship. Takao walked up to Gunzou and nervously said, "Hi Gunzou."

Gunzou turned around and said, "Hi Takao. Can I help you with something?"

Takao replied, "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to hangout on Valentine's Day."

Gunzou said, "I'm sorry. Celebrating Valentine's Day isn't my type of thing." Takao had disappointed look on her face. She frowned at Gunzou and walked out.

So Oribe walked up to Gunzou and asked, "What are you going to do about Iona?"

Gunzou said, "I'll check up on her, before leaving."

So Oribe replied, "Okay then. Have a good one, old friend."

Gunzou said, "You too."

Gunzou walked up to the part of the ship where Iona's mental model was. Iona looked at him and asked, "Why did the crew leave?"

Gunzou sighed and said, "They left, because of Valentine's Day."

Iona asked, "Valentine's Day? Is that something that benefits our mission?"

Gunzou sat down and said, "Not really. In fact, our mission has been delayed, because of the upcoming holiday."

Iona was confused about what was going on. She asked, "You let your crew leave, so they could do something that would delay your mission? I know I'm not in charge. I'm not even human, but I feel like you're making a mistake."

Gunzou looked at her and said, "You aren't alone in that line of thinking. It's not a decision that I wanted to make. We and the crew have been ahead of schedule and I was proud about that. Delaying our mission brings down my proudness level."

Iona asked, "Then why did you let your crew leave?"

It was hard for Gunzou explain, but he tried to word himself as carefully as possible. He said, "Valentine's Day has a sentimental importance for a lot of people. It seemed important to my crew, so I didn't have the guts to let them not celebrate it."

Iona still felt confused about Gunzou's decision. When she was with other mental models, she heard of the term, pushover. She felt that Gunzou's behavior represented what a pushover was. She considered calling Gunzou that, but she didn't feel like she could do it. She didn't know why it first, but she started realizing that she had traits of a pushover too. She faced Gunzou and asked, "Are you going to celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Gunzou stood up and said, "Valentine's Day isn't my cup of tea."

Iona asked, "Valentine's Day is a type of tea?"

Gunzou tried to hold back a smirk, while saying, "No, it's not about tea. It's a day about love. It can mean any type of love, but it usually applies to romantic love."

Iona replied, "I understand. So, what will you be doing on this Valentine's Day?"

Gunzou thought about it and said, "Nothing productive."

Iona shyly asked, "Can you visit me?"

Gunzou asked, "Visit you?"

Iona kept her head down, while saying, "I haven't spent a day alone, since you became Captain."

Gunzou understood how lonely Iona felt. He didn't have that many close allies either, aside from his crew. He lifted her chin up and gently said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Iona smiled. Gunzou wasn't use to seeing such a big smile, from Iona's face. It was one of the most adorable things he had seen, but he didn't have the guts to tell her that. He hugged Iona. She could feel her heart warming up, but she didn't know why.

The next day, it was Valentine's Day. Gunzou got up and started getting ready for the day. He paused and realized that he hadn't celebrated Valentine's Day in years, which made this day feel even weirder to him. Part of him was wondering why he was giving Valentine's Day another try, but deep down he knew it was because of Iona. She was his closest ally, his dearest companion, and the one who showed the most loyalty to him. Iona had never experienced Valentine's Day and Gunzou cared about her too much to not show her what it's like.

Gunzou went to a nearby store and got some flowers and a Valentine's Day card. He started walking to his ship. A half hour later, he was at the ship. He went inside and walked up to Iona. He shyly said, "Happy Valentine's Day." Iona said the same thing to Gunzou, in a similar tone of voice.

Gunzou handed the card to Iona and said, "It's a common tradition for people to give Valentine's Day cards to each other."

Iona had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I didn't get you a card."

Gunzou gently patted Iona's shoulder, while saying, "You don't understand the rules of the holiday, so it's completely understandable."

Iona lightly smiled and said, "Thank you for being so understanding."

Gunzou replied, "To be honest, I often feel like you're the only one who truly understands me."

Iona responded, "That's ironic." She opened up the card and read what it said silently. On the card, Gunzou had written, "Happy Valentine's Day to the girl who understands the day the least, but, oddly enough, puts more of the holiday's spirit in my heart than anybody I've ever met. Love, Gunzou."

Gunzou looked at the card and was mad at himself. He was planning on writing sincerely, instead of love. He wondered how he made such a big mistake. He handed Iona some flowers and said, "This is another Valentine's Day tradition."

Iona looked at the flowers. They were roses. She enjoyed their appearance and how nice they smelt. She said, "It's a beautiful gift."

Gunzou replied, "I'm glad that you like it."

Iona felt bad, while saying, "I feel like I'm being a jerk. I wasn't able to get you any gifts. I must look pretty selfish right now, don't I?"

Gunzou couldn't believe what he was hearing. He asked, "Selfish? You think that you're selfish? Do you have any idea how much you've done for me? You gave me the ship I needed for my mission, the loyalty I needed in a teammate, and most importantly, you've been my best friend."

Iona felt comforted by Gunzou's words. Gunzou had been the most supportive and noble person she had ever met. She was glad to know that Gunzou had similar feelings. She asked, "Best friend? I'm flattered, but I thought that So Oribe was your best friend."

Gunzou explained, "He's my best guy friend."

Iona asked, "So, I'm your best girl friend?"

Gunzou felt a little embarrassed, while saying, "Um, female friend, not girlfriend."

Iona asked, "What's the difference between those two terms? They seem to have the same meaning."

Gunzou said, "A female friend is the same as a male friend. A girlfriend is a romantic partner."

Iona replied, "Oh, that is quite the difference. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Gunzou said, "No, it's not something I've thought much about."

Iona put her hand on Gunzou's shoulder and replied, "I hope I'm not speaking out of line, but I think you'd be a good boyfriend."

Gunzou responded, "Thank you. You'd make a great girlfriend."

Iona replied, "Yeah right. No guy could tolerate my eccentric way of acting."

Gunzou said, "I tolerate how you act, everyday. I don't find it frustrating or annoying. In fact, it's what makes you stand-out, in a good way." He and Iona hugged each other.

Iona had never experienced such support and comfort. She didn't want her new happiness to end, but she feared it might. She faced Gunzou and said, "Gunzou, when our mission is all done, will you have to leave my side?"

Gunzou replied, "I admit that we were just supposed to be work colleagues, on a temporary mission, but I think we're both too important to each other. I'm not going to leave you." He held hands with Iona, while saying, "You may not be a real human, but you have more human integrity and heart than most people."

Iona handed Gunzou a piece of paper and said, "I just wrote a Valentine's Day card for you."

Gunzou looked at it. It said, "Dear Gunzou, Nobody and nothing has brought me more happiness than you. In fact, you taught me what happiness is. I love you. I'm always going to love you. My only wish is to have you with me, forever." Gunzou had tears of happiness coming down his eyes.

Iona nervously asked, "Did I make you cry?"

Gunzou explained, "These are happy tears." Iona felt relieved.

Iona asked, "On Valentine's Day, how do people express their affectionate feelings?"

Gunzou said, "Well, hugs and kisses are the two most common things." Iona kissed Gunzou. Gunzou felt shocked. He asked, "What's going on?"

Iona shyly said, "I love you."

Gunzou replied, "Iona, I should go. If we keep this up, you might seem like my girlfriend, instead of my female friend."

Iona blushed, while saying, "If I could ever date anybody, I'd want it to be you."

Gunzou replied, "That wouldn't be a good idea."

Iona responded, "It would be paradise."

Gunzou got on his jacket, while saying, "I understand. I'm sorry about all this."

Iona replied, "No, it's been a wonderful day."

Gunzou was about to leave, but his heart wouldn't let him. He sat down, next to Iona, and said, "It's only noon, so this day is far from over." Iona rested her head on Gunzou's shoulder. It was the best day that Iona had ever had. Deep down, Gunzou knew it was the best day he had experienced, in a long time.

Iona said, "Gunzou, I hope this doesn't immature of me. After all, we're just friends, but if you fall in love, I'm going to get jealous."

Gunzou replied, "In order for me to fall in love, she'd have to be as good as you and nobody could live up to your legacy."

Iona smirked and said, "You're in love with me, aren't you?"

Gunzou nervously sweated and replied, "Yeah right."

Iona responded, "I'm terrible at human emotions, but I know the feelings you have for me." She blushed and said, "I'm in love with you too, so there's no need to feel embarrassed."

Gunzou wanted to deny his feelings, but he couldn't. He said, "I've never loved anybody, as much as I love you." Gunzou and Iona kissed each other. Valentine's Day didn't benefit their mission, but it benefited their hearts. It also helped them realize that they'll have each other, forever.


End file.
